Talk:Weapons/@comment-27713488-20160402012155/@comment-25941257-20160402071140
Warning: it's a long and possibly a boring, boring post. Read it at your own peril (you can skip most parenthesis). The short answer: there is not a current reason that I can pinpoint and say: that is why and it makes sense that the pages stay separated (well there is my worries about having huge pages, but frankly we are not there, at least for now). Long answer: back when the original decision was taken (in early August, so the wiki was just Chendler and me: the first regular contributor, Zaikaku or Betatester (I don't remember exactly, sorry guys) won't arrive until later August, early September, so the decision was just mine as I don't think that even Chendler was consulted), the party consisted in three warriors, a mage and two succubi. At that point there were evident differences between how the weapons and the rest of the equipment was distributed: Each warrior used a different kind of weapon. At that point in the development of the game, I was convinced that Real SoonTM, we would have both a Claw user (right!) and a bow user (wrong!). On the other hand, all the warriors used the same kind of Shields, Helms and Armor (the distinction between Light and Heavy was definitely an input of Betatester, and it arrived later). I didn't have a reference about if other wizards will use exactly the same weapon as Robin did either (although it was known at that point that both succubi used the same weapons). The accessories were already a bit confusing, but nothing like it's right now of course, but more or less you could draw a line. Also, and this may already sound familiar to you, I was coming from the Harem Collector wiki. There the Equipment page (the Weapons are separated there, I suspect that the reason is because they are specific for each character) is so big that we really should have split it by Slot already, because it's a PITA to keep the coherence in a page with so many tables. That means that the last thing that I want was to have a similar trouble here. And that is the whole explanation of why the Weapons are not in the same page as the rest of the Equipment. Now? Well I'm not against merging (to be honest I'm not convinced either that it's necessary but one of my flaws is that I'm reluctant to most changes, I don't like it but it's undoubtedly true), but that there are links to this page from all the party characters' pages, the Custom equipment, pretty sure that also from the Walkthrough page, the Quests page, the S&C page, etc... So please tell me that you have an exact idea of how to use the redirects links to get all works nicely. If that is the case and you feel that it makes more sense, I will not oppose to it. Otherwise, if that means that I will have to redo the links by hand, I will be definitely against the merge (because I have the strong feeling that we won't have many collaborators in such a boring task). Of course I would like to have more opinions but I suspect that most people doesn't care. But if anyone has any thoughts about this question, please share them with the class. Sorry for the long ramble!